


Public Display of Affection

by WhiteRaven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But it will lead to it, Fluffy, Other, PDA, Sorry im not good at titles, Wanda and vision are cute, You amd bucky are cute af, not actual smut, power couples, the avengers are annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRaven/pseuds/WhiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a requested story so enjoy ;)<br/>"Can you do one where Bucky and reader are a couple and love PDA and the guys tell them to keep it down<br/>But they only get worse if you catch my drift *wink*"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Display of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really short...maybe I will do a longer version...

It was a Saturday afternoon when none of the avengers had any missions so almost everybody were in the living room and watched tv. You were watching supernatural with Nat Clint and Steve, while Bruce read a book. Wanda baked something with Vision and Pietro well he was doing something on his phone. Tony and Pepper were out shopping and Bucky probably still slept since he had a mission and arrived back at 3am.  
\- I still don't get it. Why the hell they thought Lucifer would help them. - said Nat.  
\- They had no other choice. - you shrugged and smiled when saw Bucky coming closer.  
\- Hey doll. - he said and placed a kiss on your forehead.  
\- How did you sleep baby? - You asked.  
\- Good but I missed you. - he said and pulled you closer and kissed your neck and jawline while you giggled.  
\- Oh god we are still here. - Steve said.  
\- Ah fine. - Bucky sighed and stopped his movements but you still sat next to him, your legs on top of his and he playing with your hair. You watched the show again when Bucky stood up and went to the kitchen but kissed you before he disappeared.  
\- Hey Nat. Do you wanna come with me and Wanda this Friday to a Spa day? You know shopping, coffee...etc. - You asked and batted your eyelashes.  
\- Yeah okay. - she smiled at you and snuggled closer to Clint.  
\- Hey doll did you see my cereal? - shouted Bucky two or three minutes later.  
\- It's on the third shelf. - you said.  
\- What?  
You groaned and went to help your boyfriend. In the kitchen Wanda just finished decorating the muffins with Vision who learned really fast and made really cute flowers on top of the muffins. Bucky stood in front of one of the shelves and looked confused.  
\- It's not in there soldier. - you laughed and opened a cupboard and grabbed the cereal. - Here, you dork. - you said and kissed his nose.  
\- So how was the mission? - you asked and sat on the counter and stole a muffin from the other pair. - Hmm Wanda this is perfect. - you said and she smiled at you and turned back to Vision who shoved her a rose what he did.  
\- Doll you have something on your face. - giggled Buck.  
\- Where? - you asked and tried to watch it on a spoon.  
\- Wait let me help you. - he said and licked it from your cheek.  
\- Aah gross. - you said playfully. He looked at you with a sparkle in his eyes. He then kissed you from your cheeks to your mouth.  
\- Hm sweet. - he whispered when you two pulled away but his forehead was still on yours. You placed the muffin down and sneaked your hand into his hair and placed the other on his chest. You felt his heart beating and it was so calming and felt so good. Being in his arms and he looking at you like you are a god(dess). He was so sweet and cared for you, you were the most important thing in his life, and he felt safe and calm next to you. You smiled at him and pulled him closer again. While you were nust making out you didn't notice that Wanda and Vision went to the living room with a slight disgust on their face.  
\- Oh god. - groaned the girl - They are just making out on the counter. We are eating on it.....if they will have sex in the kitchen I swear to god I will move out. - she exclaimed and placed the muffins on the table.  
\- Well I think you should start packing. - said Steve who was standing in the doorway and saw as the moments got heated between you two. You were moaning and he was slightly bucking his hips.  
\- C'mon guys. Go get a room. - Pietro shouted.  
\- We are trying to watch this. - said Clint.  
Bucky pulled away, winked at you and swung you on his shoulder and went out of the kitchen while you were laughing.  
\- I thought guys you thought we are cute. - he pouted.  
\- Yeah when you two started dating, and only kissed and hugged in front of us. - told Bruce.  
\- But we are cuteeeee. - you shouted as Bucky went out of the room amd headed towards your room.  
\- Do you think we are a power couple? - you asked.  
\- We can be anything doll. - he said and spanked your butt and kicked the door open then threw you on the bed.  
\- I mean Nat and Clint are obviously a power couple....  
\- Baby I'm trying to fuck you...so can we talk about it later?  
\- Fine..- you grinned.


End file.
